At Your Service
by Kuroi Enkou
Summary: After a disastrous Potions lesson, Draco is inexplicably tied to Harry, forced to obey Harry’s every command, whether it be in life…or death. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Title: At Your Service

Pairings: Ginny/Harry (one sided), Blaise/Draco (one sided), Harry/Draco (influenced and not)

Summary: After a disastrous Potions lesson, Draco is inexplicably tied to Harry, forcing him to obey Harry's every command, whether it be in life…or death.

A/N: Right then, this is my _first_ Harry Potter fic so be kind, yes?

"_Potter!_ What the _hell_ did you do?!" snarled Malfoy, ignoring the mocking remarks coming from the Gryffindors.

He growled in frustration at the amusement in Harry's eyes, before giving a smug smile as Professor Snape turned towards them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Snape questioned snidely, his lip curling in disgust at the ruined potion.

"…Mr. Potter, I purposely partner you with Mr. Malfoy in the hopes of diminishing any accidents but it seems you cannot control yourself. Fifty points from Gryffindor for blatantly disregarding instructions and demonstrating an unparalleled degree of idiocy." Snape continued walking past to check on the progress of the other students, ignoring the Gryffindors' protests.

Harry felt his jaw drop and turned infuriated emerald eyes towards Malfoy. He clenched his fists, feeling his nails bite into his skin almost to the point of drawing blood, as he saw Malfoy's smoky eyes alight in triumph. He swung a fist towards Malfoy's face, growling in annoyance as he blocked it.

"Bastard," hissed Harry, struggling against Ron, who had a tight grip around him, preventing him from attacking.

"Calm down mate you can get back at him later." Ron said, trying to quiet him.

"Let the weasel out of the cage have you? You should be careful with your pets, last time you let out that mangy mutt and you know what happened to him." Taunted Malfoy.

Ron froze, ears tinged red, and let go of Harry, who lunged out and tackled the blonde to the ground. They wrestled until Harry ended up straddling Malfoy.

He leaned in and hissed, "You listen to me Malfoy, don't _ever_ talk about Sirius, or my friends, like that, do you hear me? If you do you'll wish Voldemort had you." He backed off, ignoring the crowd of students, and walked out. He never noticed Malfoy's blank wide-eyed stare, or his trembling form.

Malfoy stood up and dusted himself off, ignoring the trembling in his hands, he did a cleaning charm on the cauldron and his robes and put away his things. He sat down in his seat, not heeding the black spots that swam before his vision, and stared straight ahead waiting for the bell to ring.

Walking out, he swayed as a wave of vertigo washed over him, and vaguely heard his name cried out as he fell unconscious.

"Harry!" Said person looked up towards Hermione,

"What's up?" he asked, finally having calmed down from that afternoon's…fight.

"Did you hear about Draco?" She inquired.

"No…Why?" He looked up at Hermione warily.

"He's in the hospital," chimed in Ron, grinning broadly, "Bloody git's probably soakin' up the attention and over-exaggerating, like he did in third year." Ron grumbled, his good mood leaving.

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Seriously? When did this happen?" He said, turning to Hermione expectantly.

"A few minutes after you left. When you'd stalked out he laid there for a second, trembling, not that anyone noticed besides me, before getting up and sitting down. I don't know what you said to him but he was really pale when he got up to leave _and_ he fainted after walking out the door." Hermione and Ron looked curiously at him.

Harry bit his lip, "Should we…go see him?" He felt a pang of…regret for what he'd said.

Hermione nodded, "That may be a good idea," She stood up, following Harry out the common room, a reluctant Ron trailing behind.

As they reached the Hospital Wing, they heard muffled voices coming from inside, and paused to listen, ever the curious ones.

"…Don't understand…happened"

"...Complicated…"

"…Potion…bound…slave..."

"…Malfoy…Potter"

"…Antidote…no…true sentiments…"

The people soon stopped talking and Harry felt it safe to enter. He was surprised to find Professor Snape and the Headmaster there beside Malfoy's bed.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore turned kind eyes on him. "What do you need?"

"I…wanted to see how Malfoy was doing." He bit his tongue as he heard Snape's snort.

"Now, now Severus, Let the boy be." Dumbledore stepped aside, leaving a place for Harry to stand by Malfoy's bedside.

Harry's eyes widened unnoticeably as he took in the blonde's ashen features. He looked up towards the headmaster,

"What happened to him?" Harry said, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"I shall tell you later, when I'll see you in my office after dinner, Come along Severus," Dumbledore replied, walking out, a glaring Snape pursuing.

In what seemed like no time at all, dinner had come and passed, and Harry left the Great Hall to meet Professor Dumbledore. He soon reached the Gargoyle and muttered the password, walking in, as it swung open. He went up the stairs and stopped in front of an oak door decorated with a brass Griffin knocker.

"Hello," greeted the Headmaster amicably, "How are you today?"

"Err…fine Professor, but tell me what's with Malfoy?" He stared, curiosity and unwanted concern warring in his gaze.

Dumbledore's eyes looked at him seriously, "First I need you to tell me what happened this afternoon in Potions."

Harry looked away guiltily, "I err…commanded that he stop talking about my…_friends_ or he'd regret it…painfully." He added, an embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck.

"I see, did he have any…potion on him?"

"Well, I _did_ blow up a cauldron, and the potion landed all over him."

"What were you supposed to make?"

"We were supposed to be making a potion that bonded people together, but I added too many Phoenix feathers and stirred it counterclockwise twice."

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles, serious look in his eye, "You have _no_ idea as to what you've done, do you?"

Harry looked at him, bewildered, and nervous, "N-No, What?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You accidentally made a Mandare Slavus potion and there is no antidote known as of yet, you and Mr. Malfoy are bonded irrevocably."

Harry's eyes widened in horror as this sunk in. "What are its effects?" Harry looked pleadingly at the headmaster, hoping for more information.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't tell as it may be damaging to Mr. Malfoy, all I can say is this, do _not_ tell Malfoy to do anything. Now good night, I believe you have Transfiguration tomorrow?" Dumbledore bid him farewell and walked him to the door.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes Headmaster?" Harry looked over at him.

"This conversation remains between us, yes?"

Harry nodded and left, reflexively walking to the Hospital Wing, he strode in and went over to Malfoy's bed. He looked down and was startled to see dark gray eyes staring back at him.

Harry sighed, "I suppose you know?"

At the other's nod he continued, "I expected you to be angrier."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "What's the point? My shouting won't do any good except alert Madame Pomfrey."

"True, I never thought I'd see the day we'd agree." Smirked Harry.

"Whatever, Go away Potter." Draco turned away and closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation.

Harry left and set off towards Gryffindor Tower, thinking about what he would have to tell his friends. He soon reached the portrait, and muttering the password, stepped through.

"Harry!" He looked up to see his friends waving at him from the corner.

"Hey guys," He grinned, and sat down.

"Well? What did Dumbledore tell you?" demanded Ron, impatiently.

"He told me Malfoy'd be fine, that he'd had an…allergic reaction to the potion." Harry said, quickly making up a lie.

"Anyways, besides Malfoy, what happened in Potions after I left?"

"Well besides docking more points from Gryffindor, Professor Snape told me to tell you that you've got detention Saturday at six."

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Great just greaaat." He said, stifling a yawn and bidding Ron and Hermione good night before heading upstairs to the dorm.

He changed into his pajamas and flopped down onto the bed, mulling over recent events and wondering what Dumbledore meant about Draco. He closed his eyes and turned over, absently rubbing his scar as he settled down to sleep.

_Harry dove at Malfoy, slamming him up against the wall, holding him there with his body. He stared at the blonde's flushed face and felt arousal wash over him. He ground his hips against Draco's, relishing in his moans._

"_Potter…W-what are ah you doing?" stuttered Draco, trying to stifle his moans at the pleasurable sensations._

"_What does it look like?" He growled out, lust roughening his voice. He bent and licked a trail down the side of Draco's neck, pausing to bite down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, marking him as his._

_He yanked open the shirt, ignoring the tearing clothe and buttons popping off, and began to toy with Draco's nipples, smirking slightly as he felt the other's shiver. He continued a hand down the boy's abdomen, pausing as he reached the bulge in his pants._

"_Happy to see me eh?" Harry said, as he pressed down, alternating between squeezing and stroking. His grip on Draco tightened as he writhed and moaned, arching his back in pleasure._

"_P-please ah I need mmm…now," Draco moaned, trying to collect his thoughts enough to speak._

_Harry smiled and bent down to pull his zipper…_

He gasped and sat up, shock and confusion apparent in his eyes. He stood up, running a shaky hand through his hair and cast a cleaning spell on himself, and the bed before heading for the shower. He stood there, water pounding down on his head as he stared blankly at the tiles,

'This isn't be happening, I can't be gay, I'd never hear the end of it,' He shook his head in denial and dried off, changing into a fresh pair of robes. He headed down to the common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"You're up early Harry," said a bemused Hermione as she looked up from her book, "Is anything wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "No I'm fine," He said, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Alright, but you better wake up Ron, It's almost time for breakfast." Harry nodded, relieved that Hermione had accepted his explanation without questions, and headed back up to wake Ron.

As they sat down to eat, Harry reflexively looked over at the Slytherin table, or rather he looked over at Draco. As parts of his dream flashed through his mind, his cheeks flooded with red and he quickly ducked his head, turning his attention solely on his food, unaware of contemplative amber eyes watching him quietly.

"So what do we have first thing today mate?" Harry turned his attentions to Ron, raising an eyebrow,

"The same thing we have _every_ Friday, Ron, double Potions with Slytherin," He shook his head and stood up, telling his friends he'd meet up with them later, oblivious to the smoky eyes studying him.

The door slammed open and the students hushed as Snape stepped in,

"Today you will be working in pairs seeing as this is a harder level potion. The pairings are as follows…"

Harry stared ahead, lost in his own little world, thinking about his dream, blushing furiously, until he heard his name called out.

"Potter…Malfoy"

Harry kept quiet, and moved to sit over by the Slytherin, fidgeting nervously.

"Well? What do we do? You're the Potions expert," Harry grimaced as Malfoy smirked conceitedly,

"I'm glad you finally realized that I'm your superior…while we're at it why not add your Mudblood friend and her Blood Traitor boyfriend to the list of inferiors. I really don't know why you hang out with that pathetic trash." He taunted, watching as Harry's anger erupted.

Harry narrowed his eyes, which had darkened to a near black, "_Shut up_ Malfoy _NOW_!"

The blonde opened his mouth to retort, but raised a hand to clutch at his throat as he felt an invisible band start to choke him. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he tried to breathe but nothing worked, he soon found that once he listened to the boy's command, the pressure seemed to lessen before finally disappearing all together.

Malfoy stared, fright and shock apparent in his eyes for a moment, before disappearing behind an impassive mask. He turned back to the potion, motioning to Harry to chop up the ingredients, while he stirred. As soon as the bell rang and a sample of the potion had been given to Snape, Draco left swiftly, trying to get away from Harry before the boy could do anything.

He stiffened as he heard a voice call out, "Malfoy wait!" He turn back to stare at Harry with a detached expression on his face.

"What?" He glared, waiting for the boy's answer.

"Just now in Potions what happened?" He looked curiously up at Draco.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he bit out, "Nothing that concerns _you_."

"I wonder what would happen if you fell in love with me," muttered Harry, very impulsively.

Draco's eyes widened and he felt his back stiffen as he heard those murmured words; he felt lightheaded for a moment, and turned to glare at Harry, "Don't tell me what to do." He turned and walked away, heading quickly for his next class, ignoring the pair of bewildered forest green eyes burning into his back.

"What the hell?" mumbled Harry, as he walked down the hall towards Charms.

He sat down in his customary seat beside Ron and Hermione, and took out his homework.

"So what happened back there between you and ferret-boy?" Ron questioned, referring to Harry's anger in Potions.

"…Nothing, Malfoy just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Ron nodded in acquiescence, and proceeded to beg Hermione for a look at her essay.

The lesson went without incident until Neville's wand jerked and shot a spell at Harry, who had no time to react. He was hit full force and was sent to the Hospital Wing with cat ears and a tail. He reached out to open the door, but stopped as he heard Malfoy's voice inside.

"Is there anything you can do?" Draco's voice sounded scared and urgent.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "I'm sorry Draco, there's nothing." She said, unusually solemn.

Harry heard the rustling of cloth and assumed Draco was getting ready to leave, and decided to go in. He blushed and looked away nervously, under the scrutiny of two pairs of eyes, one serious, the other frightened but both amused.

"W-what the hell happened Potter?" Draco said, a smirk plastered on his face, the slight quaver almost going unnoticed.

"…I was hexed…" His cat ears laid flat on his head in embarrassment. He blushed darker at the other's laugh.

"Mr. Potter sit down and wait while I go find the anti-spell," Madame Pomfrey said, briskly walking across the room through another door.

"I wonder…" murmured Draco.

Harry watched the blonde guardedly, as he saw his arm reaching out for his tail. He stayed still, seeing what he would do, and was somewhat unprepared for the pleasurable shivers running up and down his spine, as Draco stroked it. Dread tightened in his chest as he saw the suspicious smile adorning the Slytherin's face. His eyes widened in surprise and desire as Draco moved closer, running his fingers lightly across the base of Harry's tail, moving to catch him as the boy crumpled, turning into pleasured mush.

Draco leaned forward, "Liking it?" he whispered, gently sucking on his earlobe, relishing in his moans.

Harry couldn't reply, his senses being overloaded with pleasure, but he was soon brought back to the present as Draco pulled back and sat him down just in time, seeing as Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Oh dear! Poor you, this must be a side effect if I ever saw one," she said, sadly oblivious, as she looked over Harry's flushed features and breathlessness.

Draco merely smirked, satisfied with the ebony-haired boy's reaction to his ministrations, he nodded a good bye to a distracted Harry and left, ignoring the painful squeezing sensation in his chest as he left Harry behind.

TBC

A/N: Well? Do you like it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: At Your Service

Pairings: Ginny/Harry (one sided), Blaise/Draco (one sided), Harry/Draco (influenced and not), Remus/Snape (only mentioned…for now)

Summary: After a disastrous Potions lesson, Draco is inexplicably tied to Harry, forcing him to obey Harry's every command, whether it be in life…or death.

A/N: Snape is a little OOC in what he…says…don't worry it's not any floofy stuff.

Draco sighed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling as he mulled over past events. Ever since Ha—Potter said _that_ he'd been feeling oddly around the boy, and away from him too, as a matter of fact. He sorely regretted his impulsive, though not unenjoyable, actions, guessing that Harry would be in the mood to hex him for the next few days, and besides that he had detention with Snape.

His eyes widen as he looked over at the clock, 'Shit! I'm late!' He quickly pulled on a robe and dashed out, startling the other 6th years. Once he'd reached the Potions' room he paused to catch his breath before entering. A mask of indifference fell over his face as he tried, once again, to ignore the pain that came from seeing the raven-haired boy.

He looked at the silent boy, smirking as Harry blushed when they made eye contact, "Cat got your tongue?" he teased, laughing at the other's discomfort.

"As amusing as it is to see Potter as red as a cherry, I would rather not be present when he has an aneurysm, lest I be blamed." Snape said dryly, effectively catching both their attention.

"Sorry," said Draco, not looking sorry at all. He gave a slightly…demonic smirk before continuing,

"I know you'd _much_ rather be in your rooms shagging _Remus_," He grinned at both Harry's snort of laughter and the expression on his godfather's face.

Snape quickly recovered and shot back, "Really? I guess you need to spy on me, you _do_ need to learn some techniques whilst shagging Harry Potter." He turned and headed toward his desk, inwardly laughing at Draco's reaction.

Harry's face had turned an alarming shade of red, rivaling Ron at his…best, or worst, depending on how you looked at it, and looked as though he would keel over at any moment. Oh but his reaction was nothing compared to Draco's who'd blushed hard enough to burst and felt horrified at the thought of being caught with Harry Potter, stupefied at Snape's answer, meanwhile the …provocative images brought to the fore of his mind, put him in quite the _dilemma_.

He looked over at Harry and grinned predatorily, the lust shining in his eyes making arousal flare in Harry. As he was about to advance on Harry, Snape who'd cleared his throat brought him back to reason and, rubbing his temples proceeded to tell them what they would be doing…

"Oooohhhh my aching body," groaned Harry, as he flopped down on the chair in the common room.

Hermione looked over at him in disbelief, "Surely it can't have been that bad Harry," Harry looked at her as though she'd sprouted another head.

"Hermione, we were supposed to make a batch of that potion we'd botched up the first time, but I ended up making it a potion that makes you do the jig, nonstop, and it'd been a while before Snape gave me the antidote." He groaned again as he tried to move his arm, but to no avail.

"Right then, Harry is there a problem between you and Draco?" She raised an eyebrow, as Harry immediately turned red, and stuttered,

"N-no what makes you say that?" She shook her head,

"No reason," and turned back to finish her work, letting a small smile play on her lips, murmuring "I know who Harry liikes."

Meanwhile a confused Harry was going over all the reasons he hated Draco, sailing further down the rivers of 'Denial,' but as he reached thoughts of yesterday he felt pleasurable shivers run down his spine as he remembered what Draco did. He groaned as he realized what he was doing, 'I really have fallen for him haven't I?' He pushed it to the back of his mind and settled down to rest.

"_You look so…delectable," Harry shivered as Draco's velvety voice washed over him. He arched his back, hoping to get closer, as Draco laid a hand at the base of his new tail._

"_I should have found this potion sooner," Draco murmured as he licked a trail down Harry's neck, referring to the cat potion from earlier. _

_Draco trailed a hand down Harry's front, stopping at Harry's cock, squeezing lightly, smirking as he heard him cry out. _

"_Sensitive aren't we?" He purred, shifting to kneel in front of Harry. He leaned in and licked the tip of Harry's erection, moving his hands so that they pressed down on Harry's hips, preventing him from bucking. He moved away and blew cold air on the head of Harry's cock, grinning as Harry screamed curses and threats if Draco didn't stop teasing. He paid no heed and proceeded to follow a trail downward, pausing at Harry's balls before continuing on. _

_He felt Harry jump as he licked at Harry's entrance; he moved one hand further back to stroke Harry's tail holding him down with the other to keep him from moving. He moved back up, and lifted Harry's leg, pressing a single digit in, wiggling it to loosen him. He added another as soon as Harry relaxed enough to allow it. He soon pulled them out, ignoring Harry's groan of disappointment, and positioning himself, thrust in. _

_Draco's eyes rolled back at the feel of those silken walls around him, it took all his willpower to wait for Harry's ok. He moaned as he felt Harry push back against him, signaling his compliance. Harry let out a low whine as he felt Draco pull out before screaming in pleasure-pain as he thrust back in, He let out a hoarse cry, as white spots flashed before his eyes when his sweet spot was struck._

"_Ple-ah-se Draco I ah need mmm…" Harry pleaded as he felt his release drawing near. He let out a loud scream as Draco hit his sweet spot once more, and went over the edge, shouting his release. _

_Draco gasped as Harry's warm wet walls pressed in around him, and feeling himself go over the edge, came._

_Draco smiled languidly at Harry, basking in the afterglow, "Love you."_

_Harry nodded, and giving a muffled reply, cuddled against Draco before falling asleep._

Harry awoke, trembling as he recalled last night's dream, he shook his head in denial, before heading to the shower to clean off last night's…evidence. He finished quickly and, giving a mumbled hello to a studying Hermione, left to wander the halls.

Harry stared ahead blankly; aimlessly walking around, having been paying no attention he didn't notice the person in front of him until they collided.

A loud thud was heard, "Watch where you headed Potter, now GET OFF!" He bucked, trying to dislodge the boy, ignorant of Harry's red face at their suggestive position.

"Err…Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What?" Malfoy growled, annoyed at the fact that Harry was _still_ sitting on his lap.

"…Never mind…" Harry replied, blushing fiercely. Draco raised an eyebrow at this and decided to point it out,

"Are you red Potter?" He teased, smirking as the blush deepened.

"…No," He replied denying it even though it stared him in the face.

"I think you are, Care to explain _why?_" He smirked, as Harry shook his head forcefully.

"NO!" Draco's eyes widened in surprise as Harry pushed him against the wall, leaning in, breathe hitting his lips lightly.

"You wanted to know why? How about I _show_ you," He tilted his head, harshly capturing Draco's lips with his own, muffling his surprised cry, he bit down on Draco's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. He moved away and began nipping Draco's neck, enjoying the strangled sounds coming from Draco, as he sucked his neck, marking him as _his_. He languidly ran a hand down the front of Draco's body, pausing at the bulge in his pants.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Now who's enjoying himself a little too much?" He squeezed lightly, and pressing one last kiss on Draco's lips, walked off. Leaving a wide-eyed and shaking Draco sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. He gasped, clutching at his heart as the pain in his chest grew to an amazing extent.

After it diminished enough for him to stand, he cast an illusion spell on himself and ran back to the Slytherin tower. He gasped out the password and ran up to the bathroom. Trembling, he removed the spell and stared at his reflection in shock, a pale, blonde boy stared back at him, the sneer gone from his lips and the conceit absent from his eyes. Instead his lips were wet and slightly swollen, probably from the abuse they'd suffered, and his eyes were dark and troubled, though hidden in the depths was…something.

Harry was stunned and scared, stunned at what he'd done and scared at his feelings.

'I…hate Draco…don't I?'

**If that's how you treat the people you hate then your friends must be really happy.**

Harry jumped as he heard a snide voice that sounded too much like Snape.

'Who's there?'

…**Your father**

'What really?' Harry replied excitedly.

**NO You imbecilic fool! Merlin help us all if the savior of our world is this stupid.**

'Hey! I resent that! Anyways who are you?' Harry pouted, not in the least worried about the _voice_ in his head. (A/N: Harry really is innocent…in some places… isn't he?)

**The little voice in your head, **It replied dryly.

'You mean my conscience?' Harry guessed, flicking his eyes absently towards the ceiling.

**Ding Ding Ding Give the boy a prize, he figured it out.**

'You don't have to be so sarcastic,' Harry's bottom lip stuck out in a pout, '…What were we talking about to begin with?'

**-Sighs-…You are an idiot…We _were_ talking about your feelings for the Malfoy brat, who, if I may add, you were snogging a few minutes ago as though your very life depended on it, you left him there quite ravished, scared though. It may be a good thing you left. **It added absently.

'Why is it a good thing?' Harry questioned.

**-sly smile- A few minutes longer and you may have started shagging his brains out.** It laughed gleefully at Harry's bright red face.

"I WOULD NOT!" Harry yelled aloud, he laughed hesitantly as the other Gryffindors stared.

"Are you alright mate?" asked Ron, who'd paused from stuffing his face.

"Err…Yeah I'm fine Ron." Harry assured before addressing the cackling conscience.

'You shut up! …When did we get to the Great Hall?' added Harry.

**Back when we were talking about you being a fool.**

'…Oh…I still resent that.'

**Whatever, right, back to the topic at hand, how do you feel for the blonde?**

Harry blushed, mentally scowling at his conscious, 'I don't know…don't ask me that…'

**Well, to me it seems that you either A. Love him or B. Lust after him and want to shag him…well if you loved him you'd probably want to shag him anyways. Gotta go now bye…they're calling you.**

'Who are they?' Of course Harry received no reply as the voice'd gone already.

While this little exchange had been taking place, two sets of eyes, one amber and the other gray, had been watching him curiously as the expressions flitted over his face at an alarming rate. Although Draco, who'd finally gotten here from the Slytherin tower and was resolved to squash any feelings of love, just looked at him amused, Hermione having gotten fed up with it decided to bring him back to the present.

"Harry…Harry…Harry!" Hermione somewhat yelled, shaking Harry's shoulder, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…What Hermione?" Harry asked, confused as to why she was yelling at him.

"You're acting quite weird lately, is it over…" She trailed off, eyes flicking over to the Slytherin table.

Harry went red, "N-no…I guess…" He finally admitted quietly.

"So you _are_ going out with him…I would have thought you'd be happier, though…" Hermione mused, startled as Harry burst out,

"What?! No! I hate that annoying blonde ferret!" His eyes widened guiltily as he saw Draco pale and walk out swiftly.

'Harry…hates me?' Draco thought as he left the Great Hall, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see Blaise get up and follow him.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione looked at him worriedly, as she watched him pale slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied swiftly, as he got up to follow Draco.

He quickly ran out of the Great Hall, in pursuit of Draco, though what he saw made him stop in shock. Blaise was currently leaning over Draco, one hand pinning him against the wall, the other gripped him in the hair, while he ravished Draco's mouth thoroughly. He made a choked sound, watching, paralyzed, as Draco opened icy gray eyes, and stared at him in shock and surprise. He pushed Blaise off of him, and cried out after Harry, who hadn't stuck around to see the whole thing, instead took off running, crystalline tears burning a hot path down his face.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco cried, as he ran through the halls, soon he stopped, gasping and stilled as he heard a soft sob coming from an empty classroom.

Harry sat in the dark, curled up in a corner, emerald eyes bright with tears. He gripped his knees tightly as the images of Draco and Blaise flashed in front of him, he felt empty. Empty and worthless. A sharp pain flashed through his chest and he gasped, hand clutching at it, it felt as though someone had stabbed him in the chest and was cruelly twisting the knife. He shuddered, Why, Why am I feeling these things he thought, I don't love him, I can't!

He curled into himself further, suddenly he jerked, feeling cool dry hands resting on his face. He relaxed as he felt the person's arms wrap around him,

"Who are you?" He murmured, snuggling into the warm and caring embrace. He looked up, and his eyes widened in shock, 

"Malfoy?!" Harry said incredulously, staring, horrified, at his own actions, as he moved away from Draco,

"Yes," Malfoy said quietly, looking away from Harry's piercing emerald eyes.

"How dare you," Harry said icily, "You toy with me, and make me feel…things…and turn around and start having fun behind my _back?!_" He ended this tirade with a glare, before coldly stating,

"Get away from me, NOW! I _NEVER_ want to see you around again," He shrieked, pushing past a hyperventilating Draco, tears flooding his eyes as he ran out of the room and up into the Gryffindor common room.

Draco collapsed to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, tears welling up in his eyes; he pressed the palms of his hands to them stemming the flow of tears. He gasped as the pain in his chest increased tenfold as Harry's words echoed.

Draco awoke, hands clenching at the continuous ache in his chest, made worse by Harry's demands. He left the dorms and went to breakfast, icy façade in place as he entered the Great Hall, his sharp intake of breath as he saw Harry, going unnoticed. He sat down between Crabbe and Goyle, ignoring Pansy's screeching voice as she complained about the seating of her 'beloved.' He sat still, staring at the wall in front of him blankly, trying to keep the pain from showing; his internal struggles going unnoticed, except for a slight trembling in his shoulders and an odd brightness in his eyes. He left early for Potions, hoping to ask Snape for a potion.

"Yes?" Snape asked, as he heard the door open.

"G-godfather," Snape looked up, alarm barely discernible in his expression as he took in Draco's appearance and tone of voice.

He motioned for Draco to step closer, "What's wrong?" He asked, wondering what could have happen in so short a time.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing, I…just need a pain draught," Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously,

"Why?" He stared at Draco, eyebrows raising at Draco's hesitation.

"It's about…_that_ potion…" Snape nodded, fetching the potion and administering it, before continuing,

"Explain," He said, watching as Draco pulled up a chair and closing his eyes composed himself.

"Harry said he didn't want to see me around, and…and…it _hurts_ every time I do get near him…and there's nothing I can do about it as Harry won't even look at me to renounce the––_his _demands. On top of that are _my _feelings, along with the potion's, so I don't know if _I_ like or if it's the potion itself." Draco shifted, looking away worriedly, "You…won't tell him will you?" He asked, almost pitifully.

Snape snorted, momentarily forgetting the situation, "The day I get near that boy with good intentions is the day I get heavy with child."

Draco raised his eyebrows, his mood lifting slightly, "Remus _really_ must be getting to you if you even talk about not conceiving." He sighed, depressed once again,

"Thank you for the potion it has started taking effect," Snape nodded,

"And not a moment too soon either, the students are about to enter," Draco stood up and headed for his seat. He straightened his back, and using his Occlumency to help, settled his expression into a blank stare.

As Harry passed by his desk, pointedly looking away, he felt a slight pressure on his throat, just enough to keep him out of breath… The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, the potion having been a 24-hour usage one, keeping his pain at bay until the next day in Potions.

--

Draco sat down, expecting the potion to last until the end of Potions he did not ask for another dose. He soon regretted this as he felt the pain flare brightly and grow alarmingly seeing as Harry was in the room, he cried out, back arching sharply in agony as he felt himself being stabbed by millions of knives, he vaguely heard the murmurs of frightened students as they stared at his unusual behavior.

Snape snapped at them harshly, turning them away from the writhing boy, as he administered the potion once more. Draco shuddered, body trembling from the after-effects of the Cruciatus-like pain.

"What happened?" muttered Draco, eyes closing in concentration trying to keep the 'ghost' pain at bay.

"I believe that potion has messed with your brain, Draco," hissed Snape, glaring at his godson's rare idiocy.

"You should have come first thing in the morning for your potion, not wait until after." He shook his head and stood up, scowling at any student who was brave enough to still be looking, especially the detestable _Harry Potter_.

"You will be partnering yet again as this is a harder level potion, the pairings are as follows…"

"Potter, Malfoy"

At this Harry flicked his eyes towards Draco, wanting to see his expression; he was surprised to see the pain flash through his eyes as they sat down. Draco turned angry eye towards his godfather, betrayal glinting in his oddly bright eyes. Snape stared coolly back at him, before proceeding to explain what the potion entailed.

Draco purposely ignored Harry, walking to the cabinet to retrieve the ingredients; he came back and started on it, leaving Harry standing there staring. Draco looked back, glaring at Harry, eyes blank,

"I'm not doing this potion alone," He motioned towards the ingredients,

"Start chopping," He ignored Harry's hate filled gaze, ignored the potion's pain, ignored his feelings, and ignored everything else except the task in front of him. He started stirring, telling Harry listlessly when to put in what item while he stirred.

Harry's eyes furrowed at Draco's uncharacteristic silence, he'd expected him to start something up but no he hasn't said anything unnecessary at all. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Draco's eyes and surprise flitted through his own eyes at the dead look that was in them when he thought no one was looking.

He blinked and shook his head, reprimanding himself for even thinking about that slimy git. He pushed his doubt to the back of his mind, and concentrated on his anger.

"Whore," he hissed, loud enough so that only Malfoy heard him.

Draco stiffened at his hissed words and finished putting in the ingredients stiffly; he stirred it thrice and requested early leave seeing as his potion was done. Snape was about to refuse but seeing the look on Draco's face decided against it. He nodded and wrote him a pass, before letting him out.

Draco collected his things and ran to Slytherin tower, tears blurring his vision; he quickly muttered the password and stepped inside, climbing the stairs up to his dorm. Dropping his things, he placed a locking charm on the door along with a silencing one before collapsing on the bed. He shuddered, Harry's hateful words reverberating in his mind, mixing with those of his master. He curled around himself tightly, tears leaking out from under his closed lids,

'He hates me…He's right I am good for nothing, I _should_ die…but my father…I can't I _have_ to preserve the Malfoy line…'

"Even at the cost of my heart," He finished aloud, shoving all his emotions into the back of his mind, Hate, Pain, Love, Faith, everything.

TBC

A/N: There you go…I even put in a little kitty! Harry scene …OMG thank you so much for all the reviews, I was astounded at how many responses this received…because of that I'd updated a lot earlier than anticipated.


End file.
